


Snows Fall, White Winds Blow

by MissAllySwan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble Collection, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Jon Snow is a Stark, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: The pack survives. Drabbles of the Stark family in modern day.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Promise Kept, Name Given

**I do not own Game Of Thrones or any of its characters. Anything you may recognize belongs to HBO and George R.R. Martin.**

* * *

Ned had been at work when he got the call that would change his family's lives forever. He hadn't known it then. But when he got the call from his sister, he didn't hesitate to drop anything and everything to go see her. He risked get pulled over by going twenty over the speed limit and cutting a few guys off in traffic. He also risked getting into an accident; it was snowing hard that day. All that mattered to him at that moment was getting to his sister. Something was telling him that he needed to get there as soon as possible; and he did not have that much time.

Eventually he got there and ran in, almost slipping on ice by the entrance. "I got a call that my sister is here," Ned said before the woman at the reception desk could ask how she could help him. "Lyanna Stark." She found her room number and Ned didn't waste time before going down the hall and taking the left into her room.

"Doctor," He was just leaving the room as Ned approached. "How is she?"

"Are you family?"

"Aye," Ned nodded. "Ned, her brother."

"Are you aware of your sister's condition?" And that statement alone told Ned that it wasn't going to be good news.

"I haven't seen her in months." He admitted. There had been a lot of drama in the family where Lyanna was concerned. She had been engaged to one of his friends and then suddenly she ran away without so much of a word. There had been whispers going around that she had left for another man, but there was nothing to support that. Ned hadn't heard anything from her until she got the call today and frankly, he was hoping to get some answers as to what happened that day she disappeared. "Tell me."

"Your sister has a condition called eclampsia…" The doctor then went onto to explain the seriousness of her condition. "We did manage to deliver the baby and we've done everything we can for her…" He cleared his throat. "Your sister doesn't have much time." He pushed the door open to the room. "You should go talk to her."

Ned took a breath as he walked through the door and over to his sister's bedside. He didn't even know she was pregnant. _If only he had known…_ Ned wishes she had come to him. Maybe then he could have done something and saved her. He had so many questions to ask, but it didn't seem like there was time to ask.

"Ned," Lyanna's eyes were opened a crack. "Is that really you?"

"It's me," Ned forced a smile. "I got the call and got here as fast as I could."

"It's so good to see you," Lyanna's smile fell quickly as she felt herself growing weaker. "I know there are so many things you want to ask…"

"That doesn't matter." Ned wanted to make good use of the time he had with his sister. He didn't want to waste it with his questions.

"It does," Lyanna disagreed. "I want you to understand why I did it." Lyanna then began to explain from the beginning. "I didn't love Robert, but you know how father was. He wouldn't approve. I loved another and I knew if I was going to be happy I had to leave…"

"I was worried about you." Ned had already lost his brother Brandon in an accident. And when Lyanna disappeared, it was like she had died as well. It had been hard to swallow not knowing. "So who was he?" Ned wanted to know who was so special that Lyanna had left everything behind for; and why he wasn't here now.

"His name was Rhaegar and I loved him," She began to tell him everything she could. All the little things and then the big things they did; specifically how they married. "He died before I could tell him about the baby."

"I'm so sorry…"

"There's so much more I want to tell you, but…" Lyanna knew they didn't have much time. She found it harder to stay awake with each passing moment. "I need to ask you…"

"Anything." Ned took her hand and held it in his.

"My baby, I need you to take care of him for me," His father was gone and soon she would be as well. Lyanna did not want to leave her son alone. She knew it was a lot to ask of him. She was sure he had a family of his own and it was a lot to consider, but before she died she wanted to make sure her son would be alright without her. "He needs a family." She struggled to catch her breath, her chest rose high as it became harder to breathe. "Promise me, Ned."

"I will love him as if he were my own." Ned stood and placed a kiss on his sister's forehead as she shut her eyes for the last time.

Ned wept for her as the doctor came back into the room and announced her time of death. The nurse turned off the machine and placed the sheet over her face. "If you need some time…"

"Her baby." Ned cut the doctor off and he wiped his tears away. "How is the baby?"

"Your sister gave birth to a healthy baby boy," The doctor told him. "Would you like to see him?"

* * *

Ned didn't return home until the next day. He had left Catelyn a voicemail telling her that he wouldn't be home until tomorrow and that he would explain everything to her then. There was a lot to explain and he wanted to figure out the best way to explain. Not to mention, he did not want to leave the hospital until he was able to take Lyanna's baby with him. He stayed the entire night and then by late morning, they discharged the baby for Ned to take home.

Catelyn was putting their five month old baby, Robb, down for a nap when she heard the door. She carefully left the nursery and headed downstairs. She had her mind filled with questions but once she saw the baby in her husband's arms, she had a million other ones.

"I guess I know why you were out all night." Catelyn stated as she sat down on the couch.

"I didn't want to explain over the phone."

"How do you want to explain this?" Catelyn honestly did not know what to think. Her mind was going all over the place between the questions and the scenarios in her head. "But I think you should start with whose baby this is."

"Lyanna's." Ned answered.

"Lyanna, your sister?" Catelyn wanted to confirm. "I thought…" Catelyn honestly never thought she would hear that name again. She had never spoken this aloud to Ned but after she disappeared, she had believed her to be dead. She hadn't been the only one to think that, but she could never bring herself to speak to Ned about her after it happened. It had been a number of years since they had seen her. "Tell me what happened, from the beginning." Catelyn knew this had to be a long story on how his long lost sister's baby ended up with him.

"Lyanna ran away because she was in love," Ned began to explain. "You know how my parents are. They were set on her marrying Robert and they wouldn't have been able to accept what she wanted."

"I do know your parents." Catelyn knew how they could be. "Go on."

Ned repeated all that Lyanna had been able to tell him about Rhaegar Targaryen, the man she loved and married in secret, before she died. "There were complications with her pregnancy and she knew—before she died she asked me to take care of the baby."

"And you told her you would."

"Aye," Ned nodded. "I promised her I would love this child as if he were my own." Ned was not one to break any promise. Especially not one to his now late sister. "I know it's a lot to ask of you, and I know it's something we should have discussed..." Ned knew their hands were full at the moment. Their son, Robb, was only five months old and so far their income wasn't the best with Ned being the only source. Adding another baby would definitely change things.

"You should have called me down there yesterday."

"I know," Ned nodded. But he thought the time alone with the baby was what he needed. He had to figure out what to say while also dealing with the paperwork for Lyanna's death and the baby's birth. "But it had been a lot."

Catelyn took Ned's hand. "Another reason why you should have called me." The baby started to cry and Ned rocked him gently. After a minute, he settled down and Catelyn looked down at him as his eyes looked up at the two of them. "He looks like you."

That brought a small smile to Ned's face. "He has his mother's eyes."

"Did Lyanna name him?"

Ned shook his head.

"He's going to need a name."

"Are you alright with this?"

"Who am I to turn a motherless child away?" Catelyn replied. This was her nephew after all. What could she really say? "And I think it would do Robb good having a brother." They had talked about having a big family. It was only happening sooner than they expected and in a different way. "Now what are we going to name him?"

"I did have a name in mind," Ned smiled. "Jon."

"Jon?" Catelyn nodded. They had named their first son after Ned's friend, so it seemed to fit naming their other child after Ned's mentor. "That seems to fit."

"Jon Snow Stark."

"Snow?" Catelyn looked to her husband, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, he was born during the biggest snow storm we've had down here in years," Ned explained. "It seems to fit him."

"We'll see if little Jon Snow likes the winter when he's older."

By the end of the week, Catelyn and Ned had made up the nursery for both boys and then they went down to the courthouse to make the arrangement official. Jon was a Stark and it was only fit that he should have the family name. Ned would keep his promise to his sister and raise the boy as if he were his son. And loved the boy would be.


	2. You're Still My Baby

**I do not own Game Of Thrones or any of its characters. Anything you may recognize belongs to HBO and George R.R. Martin.**

* * *

Robb had been accustomed to being the oldest in the family. He had only been an only child for a matter of months, a time in which he did not remember. He had always been a big brother and as far as he could remember, he always had a sibling. He had been close with his brother Jon. At times, they felt more like best friends than they did brothers. When Robb was three is when Catelyn and Ned brought home Sansa. More responsibility fell on Robb. He was the older brother and it wasn't something anyone had to explain. Sometimes when he would watch his baby sister sleep in her cot, he just knew that he had to protect her; he wanted to. Jon felt that as well, but it was different for Robb with being the oldest. Each time a new baby was brought home to the Stark home caused a change, but Robb hadn't really felt a big change until Arya was brought home when he was five.

It didn't happen at first and Robb didn't really think much of it. He knew the first few weeks were always tough on his mum and dad. They always were tired. They had explained to him the new baby needed them and even with that little information, Robb understood enough. He knew he was the oldest and baby needed them more than he did. He understood, but to a point.

Eventually months passed from when they brought home baby Arya from the hospital. Robb's parents had their hands full between the baby and Sansa, whom was only a toddler. Catelyn stayed home with them while he and Jon went to school. Robb soon took notice that it seemed that their mother was with them every second.

Jon and Robb would be playing on their own and Robb would quickly become distracted by his mother playing with the girls and giving them her undivided attention. Robb had become quite envious of them.

One day Ned came home and Jon ran into his arms. He quickly took notice that his other son was sitting quietly in the corner. "Aren't you two playing?"

Jon shook his head. "He said he doesn't want to play."

"Why not?" Ned was concerned. He wondered if their son was unwell.

"I don't know," Jon shrugged. He had tried to get Robb to play with him. He had pulled out every game they had and suggested anything he could think of. But his brother had refused all of them. Initially, he wondered if he had done something wrong and that's why Robb didn't want to play with him. But then he quickly realized that his brother did not feel like doing anything. "He just wants to sit there."

"I'm going to go talk to him."

Jon ran off so his father could have the space to talk to him.

Ned crouched beside Robb. "What are you doing?" He asked and Robb only responded with a silent shrug. Ned sighed and sat down next to his oldest, who wouldn't even look at him. He put his hand on Robb's forehead. "Are you feeling alright?" Though Robb didn't feel feverish, he wondered if he was feeling ill.

"I guess." Robb shrugged again, his voice barely audible. He wasn't physically sick. But he didn't feel great. He felt sad, _really_ sad. And at the moment, that seemed worse than when he ate shellfish and threw up last year.

Ned looked over in the direction to where his son was looking and noticed Catelyn with the girls. She had Arya in her arms and she was giving her a bottle while she sat with Sansa, watching something on the television. "She's got them both occupied." He smiled slightly at the sight. It took him a moment before he realized how sad Robb looked as he watched them.

"Mummy loves _them_."

"Mummy loves you too."

Robb shook his head. "Not anymore."

"Why would you say that?" Ned frowned. He knew how much his wife loved all four of their children. Just as much as he loved them. He didn't understand where Robb could get an idea like that.

"Because it's true." _Mummy doesn't play with me anymore. Mummy doesn't kiss me goodnight anymore. Mummy doesn't tell me she loves me anymore._ Robb hadn't made a fuss but he had been watching her. She was always with the girls now and never with him. Anytime he tried to reach out, he would only get so much as an acknowledgement because she had her hands full. "She loves them more."

Ned brought his oldest son onto his lap. "That is not true." Robb looked up hesitantly as he leaned against his father. He didn't believe that. "You know that your sisters are a lot smaller so they need a lot of attention from mum."

"Am I too big and old?" Robb had been told this before. And it made sense. He was able to understand it better when Sansa was born, but now it was different. She still paid attention to him, but now it seemed like she rarely did. "Is that why mum doesn't want me anymore?"

"Robb," Ned sighed. "Your mother loves you."

"I miss when she tells me that." Robb missed when she had time for him.

Ned knew he would have to talk to Catelyn about this.

"Draw her a picture," Jon came over. "I drew her a picture and she said that she loved it and me." He went on to explain. He had only heard part of the conversation and the five year old wanted to help his brother not be sad anymore. Maybe if he gave her something that would get her attention.

Robb smiled and then quickly got up from his father's lap and then ran into his shared room with his brother to find his art supplies. He then began working a picture he was sure that his mother would like. _She's gonna love this!_ Robb was sure of that.

* * *

Robb didn't get a chance to finish it before they all had dinner together. But as soon as he finished eating, he went to back to finish the drawing. It didn't take him too much longer before he went downstairs with it proudly in his hands. He saw his father playing with Jon in one room and then saw his mother, whom was still in the kitchen with the girls.

"Mum," Robb tried to get her attention.

"One minute love," She glanced down after Robb's third attempt. She was trying to tidy up as Sansa had made a small mess from dinner while holding Arya on her hip.

"But…"

"Just a minute."

Robb was impatient. _Why can't she look?_ That couldn't take more than a minute at most. Each time that Catelyn told him to wait, Robb came more upset. "But mummy…"

Arya then began to cry, causing Catelyn to sigh. "Not now," She looked out of the kitchen to where her husband was. "Ned! Can you see what your son wants? I've got my hands full." Between the crying baby and then Sansa clinging to her leg as she tried to tidy up.

"No!" Robb whined.

"Robb, please!" Catelyn snapped slightly. "Why are you acting like this?" All their children had their moments, but Robb had never been one to whine like this. And she expected more from her oldest.

Robb's lip quivered and then he threw the drawing down on the ground in frustration. "I want you!" He cried before running off out of the kitchen and then up the stairs.

"Robb!" Ned called but their son did respond. He continued up the stairs until they heard the slam of a door.

"What has gotten into him?" Catelyn didn't understand.

Ned came in and picked up the paper that was on the floor. He looked it over and sighed before turning to his wife. "I believe you have."

Catelyn was confused. She took the paper from Ned and looked upon it as she tried to rock Arya and frowned at seeing what her son had drawn. It was a drawing of herself with Robb. Catelyn's smile quickly turned to a frown as she saw what her son had written on the top of the page above the drawing. _I love you, mummy. Does mummy still love me? Check yes or no._

"Why would he write something like that?" Catelyn thought that seemed like a silly question. Of course she loved him. She loved all her children.

"You've been spending an awful lot of time with the girls lately," Ned began to explain. "Robb's been feeling a bit ignored."

"He said that to you?"

"Not in those words," Ned shook his head. "But he seemed convinced that you love the girls more."

Catelyn felt like a horrible woman and mother. Now thinking about it, she couldn't think off top of her head of the last time she spent one on one time with her boys. She had her hands full between the new baby and their two year old.

"Here," Ned held out his arms and then took little Arya from Catelyn. Jon had already come into the kitchen and took Sansa out and into the living room. He was currently occupying her. "Jon and I can watch the girls for a bit."

Catelyn blinked as she watched little Arya calm down completely from her father's soothing and then to Jon, whom kept their two year old entertained to the point of sitting still. She took a breath and then kissed her husband on the cheek. She couldn't remember the last time both girls had been away from her other than when they went to sleep. But it was needed; her son clearly needed her.

Catelyn grabbed a pen from the counter and put a mark on her son's drawing before going up to his bedroom. She walked over to his bed. Robb was lying face down on his pillow. His sobs were muffled but clearly audible and more so as she got closer.

"Robb," Catelyn placed a hand on her son's back only to have him flinch away in response. Catelyn had been expecting that; she had hurt him. "Robb, I'm sorry."

"Why are you here?" He whimpered.

"Because you asked for me."

"You don't care."

"That's not at all true."

"Yes it is," Robb insisted as he picked his head up and looked at her as the tears continued to stream down his pink cheeks. "You only care about the girls. Because they're little."

"Yes, your sisters do need a lot of attention," Catelyn sighed. "I know being the oldest can be hard sometimes. You have to be responsible even though you're still little too." And sometimes that made it easy to forget how little her boys still were. Her five year olds also needed attention.

Robb sniffled as Catelyn held up the drawing and he could see that she had answered that she loved him on the drawing. "You still love me?"

"I know I've been ignoring you lately and I'm sorry," She hadn't even realized it until now. The girls have kept her mind full. "I never wanted you to feel as though I love you less."

Robb wiped his tears and then went into his mother's arms as Catelyn opened them. She held Robb close, running her hand through his curls.

"I love you, my little wolf."

"I love you." Robb had missed her hugs.

"Now how does letting your father put down the girls tonight sound? Would you like a good story before bed?" Catelyn suggested. They needed sometime together. And that would also give her some time with Jon as well.

Robb nodded. "Can I have it now?"

Catelyn chuckled. "Tired already?" He didn't seem tired. "I think it's a bit early." She knew what he meant by that. "How about you and I take a walk? Just you and me." She needed some one on one time with her son.

Robb didn't hesitate before running downstairs to get his shoes. Neither Ned nor Catelyn had ever seen their oldest so excited for a walk before. Catelyn followed, not wanting to keep him waiting; he had been waiting for this long enough. She took his hand as they went out the door. She smiled down at him, seeing how happy this made him. _He may be growing up, but he is always going to be my baby_. And Catelyn wouldn't forget that ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests or anything you would like to see, please leave it in the comments.


	3. Crashing Into You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game Of Thrones. Anything you may recognize belongs to HBO and George R.R. Martin.**

* * *

The storm started just after Bran had got into the car. It had rained a bit earlier in the day, but that hadn't been more than a drizzle. It had been a few weeks since the last storm which was odd considering where they lived. It seemed like it was always raining, so the clear skies as of late had been a gift. Bran had been over at best friend's house since his school had the day off for conferences. They had spent hours playing games to the point where they hadn't wanted it to end.

"Did you have a good time at Jojen's?" Catelyn asked as Bran buckled his seatbelt.

"Yeah!" Bran exclaimed. "Tommen came over too."

"He did?"

"We played outside a lot," Luckily the rain hadn't started then so they were able to spend a good portion of the day outside. "I was able to climb higher than Tommen up the big oak tree."

"What did I tell you about climbing Bran?"

Bran looked at his lap. His mother had told him multiple times that she didn't like him climbing. She was worried he would fall and get hurt; though he never did. So he didn't listen either. Bran didn't think anything bad would ever happen. He had practically been climbing before he had been able to walk; he was the best at it. And he didn't ever want to stop. "Sorry mummy."

"Look at me and maybe I'll believe you." Catelyn smiled slightly. "Just promise me you'll be careful—I don't want you to fall and break something."

"I won't." That Bran could promise.

"We're glad you had a good time." Ned said as he turned the corner. Bran took notice quickly that they weren't going their usual way home.

"Where are we going?"

"To pick up your brother." Ned answered.

"Where is he?" He knew his brothers had school today. But he thought that they would have gotten picked up hours ago. "Did you forget to pick him up?" He asked as Ned turned into the school parking lot and they saw Jon waiting by the entrance to the school where there was cover, allowing him to stay dry.

"No, but Jon had to stay late." Bran didn't ask any more questions as he could sense the tension in their voices. They didn't seem very happy and he could only assume that meant that Jon was in trouble. He wondered what he had done, but he knew well enough that he was going to hear about it soon enough.

When the car pulled up, Jon ran out through the rain and got into the car as quickly as possible. He buckled his seatbelt and then wiped the rain droplets from his face, not looking up. The car was silent for the first few minutes after Jon got in.

"Have anything to say?" Ned broke the silence eventually.

"No." Jon answered, not looking up.

"Really?"

"Do we have to do this now?" Jon glanced over at Bran. He knew he was going to get a lecture, but he didn't exactly want to do this in the car while Bran was sitting next to him. "Can't this wait until we get home?"

"That might be a while." Catelyn pointed out. Traffic was piling up and they were a good distance from the house.

"What did you do?" Bran hesitantly asked.

"Nothing."

"You're lying," Bran knew that much. "You did something!"

"Shut up!" Jon snapped.

"Hey!" Ned scolded. "Don't take this out on your brother. He isn't the one getting into fights."

"You got into a fight?!" Bran exclaimed.

"Bran, please." Catelyn knew that Bran chiming in wouldn't help this discussion. "Now do you want to explain yourself?" She was actually quite interested to hear his side.

"I had to do it—" Jon cut himself off, not liking his choice of words. "I had to do _something."_ He hadn't seen another way. "You didn't see what he was saying—Viserys is an asshole."

"Language!"

"What he was saying to Daenerys was a lot worse than that."

"You're lucky they only gave you a week of detention. They could have suspended you." Ned pointed out.

Jon chuckled slightly. "Yeah," He didn't really see himself as being lucky. "Sure."

"Is this a joke to you?"

"I'm not lucky," Jon cleared his throat. "If the school was actually decent, they would have done something for Daenerys months ago. But they really don't care." It seemed emotional abuse and harassment wasn't their concern. But the moment he raises his fist to the school's pitcher, there's a problem.

"From what I heard over the phone, you busted his lip and gave him a black eye."

"I went easy on him." If they hadn't pulled Jon off him, he would have kept going. "He was calling her a slu—" Jon cut himself off as he looked at Bran. "Someone had to make him stop."

"What did he say?" Bran was curious.

"Nothing." Jon didn't need Bran repeating that word at school. Then he would be hearing another lecture of sorts.

"But you didn't finish!" Bran didn't understand what was so bad if Jon didn't finish. "What did he say?"

"You don't need to know."

"Bran! Jon!" Catelyn shouted back. "Your father is trying to drive." Catelyn was worried as the storm picked up and it became harder to see.

"You're stupid and mean!" Bran whined. "Are you going to hit me because I said that?"

"Can you please shut up?!" Jon exclaimed, Bran was starting to get on his last nerve. And his tolerance was thin after what happened today.

"BOYS!" Ned yelled but then there was a loud noise of a trunk honking, with a bright light coming towards them. Ned tried to swerve out of the way but he skidded, which caused the car to flip over. Everything went black for them after that.

* * *

Jon started to regain consciousness when he could hear sirens in a distance. His eyes widened when he came to and was upside down, strapped in by his seatbelt. He saw blood everywhere and it didn't look like anybody else was awake. "D-Dad? Mum?" He got no response and that's when he started to panic. "Oh god…" Jon tried to move and then he tried unbuckling his seatbelt which caused him to fall on some glass. He winced, picking himself up, feeling pain across his entire body. Blood dripped from his face and he moved his hand to wipe it, only to stop when his shoulder wouldn't work with him. Out of everything, that probably hurt the most.

"Jon?" Jon looked up at hearing a voice and saw Bran.

"Bran," Jon forced himself to move and went over to Bran. "I'm coming."

"What happened?" Bran's lip quivered as he started to panic. "Are mummy and daddy dead?"

"Everything is going to be alright." Jon tried to reassure, though moments ago he had been wondering the same thing.

"Jon," Bran had a realization. "It doesn't hurt."

"I wish I could say the same." Jon admitted.

"No," Bran shook his head. He didn't mean it to come out like that. "I can't feel my legs."

Jon blanched, knowing what that might mean. But he couldn't let Bran pick up on that. "Hear those sirens?" He asked and Bran nodded. "Well, that means that they're coming to help us. So we're going to be alright. We all will."

"But if mum and dad…"

"They are going to be fine," Jon had to believe that. He was too afraid to even think about them not being alright. Especially after the last conversation he had with them. "I know they will be." The sirens got closer and soon Jon was able to hear voices. But by then, Bran had slipped unconscious again from the blood loss. "Bran!"

"Don't worry son," A man's voice said. "We're gonna get you out of there."

"Please help them," Jon whimpered. "Help my parents and my brother."

Eventually with time, they were able to get all four of them out of the car and loaded onto the ambulances. Jon had tried calling out to his parents before being loaded onto a separate ambulance with his brother, but there was no response.

"What's your name?" The EMT asked.

"J-Jon."

"Nice to meet you Jon," He smiled warmly at the boy. "I'm Trevor and we're going to take good care of you, alright?"

"My mum and dad," Jon glanced over to make sure Bran was still unconscious before asking. "Are they dead?"

"They were still breathing when we arrived on scene." He knew that could change in the time before they got to the hospital and even after. But for now as far as he knew, they were still alive. "Your brother is as well."

"Bran," Jon knew he had to tell them. "He was saying he couldn't feel any pain—he couldn't feel his legs."

"When we get to the hospital, they will do everything they can for your brother."

Eventually they got to the hospital and Trevor pushed him in through the doors, coming right behind his father, whom had started to regain consciousness.

"Jon?"

"Dad?!" Jon heard his voice and tried to pull himself despite the doctor trying to stop him from moving. "Dad, I'm so sorry." He felt so relieved to hear his father's voice, but he also felt responsible.

"It's going to be alright, Jon," Ned tried to reassure. "I need to be with my son."

"Sir, you can't move." Ned had tried to get up, all his instincts telling him to be there next to Jon. "We need to examine you."

"Dad!"

"I'm here, Jon!" Ned shouted so Jon could hear him. He knew he was scared and since they weren't allowing him to go, he wanted him to know he was close. "They're going to take care of you." And then he turned to the doctor as they pushed him in the room next to Jon's. "My wife and my other son, how are they?"

"Your wife is in the next room over," The doctor told him. "Your other son has been taken up to the O.R." Upon removing Bran from the car, they had seen a large shard of glass lodged into Bran's back and they needed to remove it as soon as possible. And because of information they got from Jon, they were concerned about any damage to his spinal cord.

Ned allowed the doctors to do what they needed to do. Once they finished patching Ned up, he requested to be with Jon while the doctors treated him; they allowed him as his injuries were minor.

"Dad" Jon was relieved to see him.

"It's alright, I'm here." Ned attempted to reassure before turning to doctor. "How is he?"

"Aside from needing some stitches," The doctor began to explain. "We did an x-ray and he's got a few broken ribs and his shoulder is dislocated, so we need to put it back in place." Ned didn't have to look at Jon to know he was scared. He was thirteen years old; any kid would be. "I won't sugarcoat it, it will be painful."

Ned moved closer to Jon, putting a hand on his head, stroking gently for a moment. "It'll be over before you know it." There wasn't much he could say to reassure his son. He knew this had to be done and it would be painful. "Just keep your eyes on me and take a deep breath."

Jon nodded slowly.

"Alright, on the count of three…" The doctor counted before doing it. A pop was heard, but Jon did not make a sound. Instead a few tears escaped his eyes and then the doctor put his arm into a sling.

"How are mum and Bran?"

"Mum is alright, she's resting." Ned had been informed about his wife's condition once they had finished treating her injuries. Both Ned and Catelyn had minor injuries, only requiring some stitches. As far as Ned knew, Catelyn was still unconscious, but stable. "Bran is still in surgery." They haven't given him any more updates on Bran.

"It's my fault," Jon looked down, not meeting his father's eyes. He felt guilty. "If we hadn't been yelling or…" He sniffled and wiped away a few tears. "If I hadn't gotten in trouble, it wouldn't have happened."

"Jon, it was not your fault." Ned did not want his son carrying blame for this. It was not his fault. And they couldn't have known what would happen. "If anything, it was the storm." It was true, the boys bickering had been distracting but they have seen worse before. They've had all their kids in the car and between the bickering and the crying babies, Ned had been surprised there hadn't been an accident then. "You hear me?" Ned wanted to make sure he was being clear.

Jon and Ned kissed the top of his son's head.

"Mr. Stark?" Both Ned and Jon looked over at the doctor, whom was standing at the doorframe. "Your son's surgeon would like to speak with you." Ned nodded and then went out into the hallway, going over to the man in green scrubs.

"How is Bran?" Ned had a lump in his throat, almost dreading the answer.

"He's in recovery now," Ned sighed relief. "But there were some complications during surgery." He then began to explain about the damage to Bran's spinal cord from the accident and the result from it meant that he would never be able to walk again. "It is possible, he could recover," He offered, though both men knew that it was unlikely. "We'll know more when he wakes up."

"Thank you," Ned was still processing all of this. "Can I see him?"

"Yes," He nodded. "Your wife is already with him."

Ned went back to the room to tell Jon about the news. And he wanted to go see Bran as well. He got Jon a wheelchair and then he led the way to Bran's room. They stood in the doorway for a moment. Bran was in bed unconscious and Catelyn was at his beside, clutching his hand. Eventually she looked over when she sensed their presence.

"Get him out of here!" Catelyn yelled, looking directly at Jon. Her eyes were red from crying and her cheeks were stained from tears.

"Cat—"

"Get him out of here!"

"But I want to see Bran…" Jon protested softly.

"He did this."

"I didn't mean to…" Tears welled up in Jon's eyes.

"Your brother will never walk again because of you," Catelyn cried. "Now get out of here!"

"Mum?" They all looked at hearing Bran's voice.

And by then, Jon had turned the wheelchair around and left the room as hot tears streamed down his face. He didn't allow himself to properly cry until he got back to his room. Though a part of him knew that his mother was struck by the pain and worry for Bran. The grief for the moment of not knowing if he was going to be alright. But a part of himself also felt as he did earlier; that he was responsible. He stayed alone in his room for a while. He didn't go and see Bran. He couldn't and not just because his mother did not want him there. Now all Jon could think was _It should have been me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this one, Jon is thirteen and Bran is six. And here is a drabble on Bran's paralysis. Though Catelyn, through these drabbles, does love Jon, during a difficult time anyone can lose their temper. All parents do. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts. And send requests if you have ideas.


End file.
